Warlords (Extreme Justice)
Work In Progress, please come back in future upon completion. The following material was copied over from the original Warlords page and contains information regarding the Warlords' appearance in both games. This page is being used as "storage" for this information in the mean time. Background Warlord General, is commanding his troops to perform increasingly brash assaults against both military and civilian targets. Equipped with the latest military weapons and equipment, the Warlords are bringing real war to Capital State! 'Pursuit Force' The Warlords' history begins in the Vietnam war. A small American task force, known as Rhino unit, were dropped behind enemy lines near the start of the war, with the objective of destroying key Vietcong installations and harassing the main opposing force in that region. However, one week after the deployment, all communications with the taskf orce were lost. Nothing was heard from Rhino unit for weeks, but scattered reports from captured Vietcong and aerial reconnaissance painted a grim picture for the American army. Rhino unit had gone rogue. Rather than the US forces, they were taking orders from their senior officer, who had renamed himself "The General". It seemed they were waging their own campaign against the Vietcong, not just the military but civilians as well. American patrols returned with reports of Vietcong villages where all of the inhabitants had been systematically executed: men, women and children all ruthlessly killed. As the war continued, many attempts were made to locate and apprehend Rhino unit, but they always stayed a step ahead of the army. The defective Rhino unit continued to destroy Vietcong forces in the area and purge settlements of their inhabitants. Over four months after their disappearance the taskforce was finally located by a division of American green berets. Rhino unit was given the choice to surrender or be destroyed. They were heavily outnumbered. Reality soon dawned on The General that, although they would be tried and imprisoned in the U.S, to save his men then he and the rest of the unit would need to turn themselves in. Over 30 years later, some of Rhino unit's former members were released. The most significant was Corporal Rob McIntyre, who was the General's lieutenant during the Vietnam campaign. Although the General was behind bars for life, he still had contacts and was able to get communications to McIntyre. The General wanted to re-form Rhino unit and create a new force: the Warlords. They would fight for the release of the rest of their comrades and against the government that had "betrayed" them. McIntyre began following the General's orders once again. He managed to regroup other ex-members of Rhino unit, recruited other disillusioned military personnel, and hired mercenaries to form the Warlords. Under the General's secret direction, McIntyre led the Warlords to raid US military installations for vehicles and equipment, and soon they were equipped as well as the army itself! With the Warlords established as a force to be reckoned with, only one task remained before their main objective could be started. McIntyre took the Warlords to ambush the General's escort in a move between prisons. The ambush was a success and the General took full command. He has begun his plan to bring the government to its knees and succumb to his demands. Warlord activities have increased and now they are also attacking the most vulnerable targets - the innocent civilians of Capital state! At the end of "General's Revenge", the ship the General was on was destroyed by The Cop, showing the wreckage and contents that were inside, including his helmet. He is than shown going to Cuba. 'Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice' The Warlords, a bunch of mercenaries out for revenge against the country that wronged them, have been in hiding since they were defeated by the Pursuit Force two years ago. After going to ground in Cuba for some years, and with most of his loyal troops either dead or incarcerated, The General decided to recruit a new army of professional soldiers The General has used ex-USSR mercenaries to fill the ranks of new Warlords. Heavily armed with Cold War weapons and vehicles smuggled into the State, they are ready for the upcoming assaults on military targets. During a crime with the Raiders and Warlords, the Warlord's lieutenant Yuri "The Fury" Andreov kills Sarah Hunter, leaving The Commander in much grief. The Warlords appeared to have gathered the other gangs together in a plot to nuke Capital City. At the end of "Death From Above!" The Warlords try to nuke the city. The Pursuit Force Commander boarded their plane. During a battle with The General, he reveals that Viper Squad is responsible for the entire plot, while the Warlords have gone rouge already. After the Commander defeated him, Commander Decker shows up and is upset The General went renegade. The General tries to attack Decker but is than killed by a Viper Squad Sniper. During missions, you'll hear taunts from low-rank Warlords. Including a Russian Soldier with an army cut, a Russian female, and a chubby man named Borris. 'Weapons' 'Pursuit Force' 1. Stone & Western Battlefield Shotgun 2. UWC Corp APG5 3. Rocket Launcher Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice 1. Saber A944 2. Saber 49 3. B4K Kossak 4. Mounted Machine Gun 5. Machete 5. Rocket Launcher 6. Mortars 'Commanders' The Warlord General (Pursuit Force\Extreme Justice Boss) Lt. DaviesLt. Davis(Pursuit Force Warlord semi-boss) Corporal Rob McIntyre Yuri "The Fury" Andreov (Extreme Justice Semi-Boss) Boris (During Missions) Tanya (During Missions)